Steve Rogers (Earth-120986)
History Steve Rogers was born in the heart of a modest New Yorker family, who always encouraged Steve to love his country in spite of its setbacks and always step forward to do the right thing and be brave in the eye of adversity. His father died when he was 18, right when he started college, but midway through his career he dropped to join the Army, inspired by the love for his country he always defended in the aftermath of the events of 9/11 Army Work After joining the Army, he excelled in every test and joined a Special Platoon during the conflicts in Afghanistan, earning the Medal of Valor during a skirmish in Kabul. His years of experience were amassing, where his teammates and superiors recognized him as almost "The Perfect Soldier". Four years into his service, his mother passed away from cancer, which pushed further more his motivation to fight the good fight and honor his family. His determination earned him the distinction of joining a new Special Operations Unit named "Tier 1" which specializes in Covert Operations that most units wouldn't dare to engage Tier 1 and Death Steve led Tier 1 into very successful operations during the Middle East conflict, including the destruction of nearly twenty insurgents terrorist cells. During a recon mission in Afghani territory, his entire unit was ambushed into an attack with high tech weaponry. Out of the six soldiers who comprised the unit, only Steve managed to stay alive, although seriously wounded, long enough to call for reinforcements. By the time the second unit arrived, Steve was already letting go of his strength and instantly died. All of the dead bodies of the fallen soldiers were retrieved and sent to the Army camp for proper funerary services, however, three members of the government agency S.H.I.E.L.D. ordered the retrieval of Steve's body to them for a special project that requires his physical presence Super Soldier Project S.H.I.E.L.D. selected Steve for a secret project they've waited years to start it called "Super Soldier Project". The intent of this experiment is to see if a highly developed serum can revive a dead soldier in his prime physical shape. If the result is successful, then it would be applied for severely wounded and crippled soldiers so they can return to action in even greater shape and endurance. After the serum was applied in a highly concentrated dose with a high charge of vitarays, there was no response, but after a few minutes, a few heartbeats were heard, and minor movement was seen, even though Rogers was highly sedated to make sure there were no sudden shocks. The project was a success and Rogers was put to rest until his wounds be fully healed. However, once S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson and U.S. President Nick Fury saw the results, they believed that the formula can be used to turn the tidal wave of present and future military conflicts in their favor, but if that formula falls in the wrong hands, the results would be catastrophic, so the Super Soldier Project was shelved in a classified priority level. A New Lease on Life Three days after the project, Steve woke up with his wounds fully healed. but surprised that he's alive once again. Wondering what happened, he bumped into Coulson who explained the situation to him. With a new lease on life, S.H.I.E.L.D. gives Rogers a honorable discharge with a presidential condecoration, but Rogers declines, arguing that he acknowledges that he died during that conflict but if he was revived it has to be for a reason, and whatever that reason is, he can't turn his back on that, so he must keep up the good fight During that conversation, a terrorist cell invades the S.H.I.E.L.D. base Rogers was stationed. Many agents were killed during the attack but surprisingly, Rogers entered the fray to help and held on his own against many members, disarming them without killing them but fully incapacitating them long enough for backup to arrive. This impressed S.H.I.E.L.D. director Phil Coulson who immediately conferred to President Fury for the need of people to deal with these and even higher threats to the World. Fury tells Coulson that "The time has come" to open the "Avengers Project", taking Steve as the first and leading member. Assembling the Avengers With the decision taken by Coulson and Fury, Rogers became the first of a new project. The project was to assemble a team of high-powered people in order to become a team ready to protect Earth from any threat. Coulson commented about the "Avengers Project" with Steve who immediately accepted on the condition of him supervising the project, making him the official leader. With a new suit, supervised by Rogers himself, he adopts the codename "Captain America", taken due to his deep sense of patriotism and to become a symbol for the citizens,embraces the challenge with honor en embarks to command this new team of heroes. Steve himself selected all of the heroes who comprise the founding membership: Genius Scientist and Industrialist Iron Laser, Norse God of Thunder Thor, former Olympic archer Hawkeye, high school prodigy turned super-hero Spider-Man and Kree Scout Ms. Marvel to become Earth's Mightiest Heroes: The Avengers Powers and Abilities Powers The special serum implanted on Rogers metabolized and enhanced all of his bodily functions to the peak of human potential. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Rogers has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, he was transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Rogers is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it was possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. As long as he maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. *''Peak Human Strength: Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be classified as superhuman. Captain America had been seen bench pressing 500 kg (1,200 lbs) which is consistent with his strength level, as benching is easier than military press lifting. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. *Peak Human Speed: He can run at speeds of up to approximately 48 kilometers per hour (30 miles per hour), and has on occasion run a mile when under duress mile (1.6 km) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph).). *Peak Human Stamina: Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist.He can coordinate his body with balance,flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. *Peak Human Reflexes: Rogers' reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. *Peak Human Durability: His bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and Rogers would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career such as falls from several stories like when he landed on a car from 200 feet with no discomfort. *Peak Human Healing: Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells in his body enhanced by the serum are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders, also Rogers cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. *Peak Human Mental Process: His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Rogers also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. *Peak Human Senses: Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. Abilities '''Master Martial Artist:' Rogers is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts. Concretely in close range hand-to-hand combat and several martial arts. Master Shield Fighter: His years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its special properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Master Tactician and Strategist: He is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Advanced Military Operator: Rogers is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Master Acrobat: His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. Indomitable Will: Rogers is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Rogers accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sentient creature of its freedom. Expert Marksman: Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. Weapons Proficiency: He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and clubs and even firearms. Multi-lingual: Rogers is fluent in English, German, Russian, and Arabic Languages. Expert Vehicular driver: He is proficient in driving cars, motor cycles, Trucks, jets, Tanker, helicopters, motor boats, sub marines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Weaponry Badge Shield Captain America carries a badge shaped shield, designed by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Weapons Department, which carries enough strength to withstand a full blow from cosmic levels. Also has a special energy ability that activates once Steve throws his shield, transforming into an energy beam aimed at whatever enemy it finds, ricocheting back to Steve taking its solid form Desert Eagles Steve also carries twin Desert Eagle pistols for combat, but only uses them when it's necessary. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers (Earth-120986) Category:Created by Mbarriosfuenmayor Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Earth-120986 Category:Weapons Experts Category:Super Soldiers Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Shield Wielders Category:Versions of Captain America